livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Mud (Maidhc O Casain)
'General Information' Race: Human Class: (FC) Spiritualist UC Barbarian UC Rogue Level: 02/02/04 Experience: 34000 XP Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Deity: The Veneti First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Something's Afoot Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'04" Weight: 104 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Green Skin: Tanned/Grimy |-|Appearance= The privation of her early life is still evident in Mud's small stature and thin build. Her tanned skin is most often somewhat grimy; the muck of the Planks doesn't wash off easily. She trims her hair regularly, but does it herself and uses her knives so it's rough-cut. She shaves the sides of her head to help keep her cool. Green eyes glint from beneath delicate brows - for all her rough upbringing and the squalid conditions in which she lives she is quite attractive. |-|Demeanor= Mud carries herself with the confidence of one who's taken care of herself and built a successful life with no one to help her. She approaches others with an insouciance bred of the need to eat or be eaten. Yet in spite of her attitude there is something very likeable about her. |-|Background= "I don' even know my name. Ev'rybody calls me Mud, so I suppose that's my name. Works for me. Mud's where I come from, an' likely where I'm goin'." Mud has only vague memories of her earliest days. Born to a whore in a Planks brothel, weaned on horrid abuse and neglect, she was able to escape the misery of her young life only through retreat deep into the recesses of her own mind. On those rare occasions when she did 'surface,' it was usually because of some hellish vision invading the little sleep she got and driving her out into the world - and so she woke screaming and fighting, an intolerable disruption to her mother's 'employers' and their business. By the time she was five, she was deemed more trouble than she'd ever be worth to them; they ripped her from her mama's arms and tossed her out in the swamps to the North. And there she lay, lost in her own mind and unknowingly awaiting her death. And then... salvation. Her friend, her life-long companion, arose from the sluggish bracken of her deepest desires and stood over her, stood for her where no one else had, nurtured and cared for her, loved her. He woke her from her trance and talked with her. For years, he brought her food, kept her moving, built her shelter, and talked with her. Taught her to fight, too. Mud was angry... always angry, and never really knowing why. She fought with savagry, and sometimes the pure joy of just tearing into something overcame her, just took her over 'till she didn't really know what she was doing. Those times, Lump just got out of her way. If he didn't, he might get hurt too. Eventually, their wanderings brought them close to Venza. The two of them became fascinated by the things they saw - 'streets' of wood, where folk could walk relatively free of the mud and water of the swamps; perfectly good food just tossed in piles to the side of the walkways or given out to people from stalls; and people! All those people, just walking around doing... stuff. Opportunity was knocking, and Mud and her friend Lump talked it over and decided to open the door. The two of them found a little squat in a relatively uncrowded alley and moved to the city. The next few years were difficult. They learned early on that here in Planks it was Lump who needed to hide, and Mud to do the talking. The first time Lump showed himself he nearly got beat to death before he could get away, and it was weeks before Mud could coax him out again to have a proper 'talk.' So she took up the mantle of protector and provider. With savage intelligence and brutal rage tapped from the well of those very early years, she set about carving the pair of them a home. The squalor of Planks was still a big step up in comfort from the swamp, and Mud was making a good living for two of them got along well through a combination of scavenging and thuggery. Until she tried to thump the wrong mark. The fella looked old and washed up, but it turned out he was surprisingly spry for his age. Instead of thumping, Mud got herself thumped. When she woke, the old man was standing over her in her very own squat. And there began the second friendship of Mud's short life. Pezlin was old, and while he was able to surprise Mud and take her down he recognized that his trickery would get him only so much farther. His offer was simple; in exchange for teaching her a suite of new skills to help her get along, she would be his eyes and ears, and an extra arm to keep him safe. With Mud's help, Pezlin managed to wring two more years from the Veneti. He taught her the basics of 'civilized' thuggery - how to choose a target, how to get the drop on them. How to use a knife instead of her fists, her brains instead of her rage. How to pick a lock and recognize a trap when she saw one. How to speak to the hoity-toitys when she had to. He introduced her to some Halfling friends of his, and it turned out she got on famously with them. She eventually introduced the old man to Lump, and he started working the great green man into their lessons as well. By the time Pezlin succumbed to the consumption eating him from the inside out, he'd set his friend up for a fair life, but also introduced her to the idea that there could be more out there for her. He gifted her with his most prized possessions - the chain shirt that protected him and the matched set of Kukri he'd spent so much time teaching her to use. Mud and Lump are now ready to move on to the next phase of their lives, to step up from the muck of Planks and into the life of Adventurers for Hire. They've made their way to the place Pezlin told them of, the place he frequented in his younger days... The Dunn Wright Inn. |-|Languages= Halfling (Linguistics) Low Landellan (Regional) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (--) | DEX 20 (+5) | 10 02 02 -- -- | (10) | CON 14 (+2) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (05) | INT 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (--) | WIS 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (--) | CHA 14 (+2) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (05) | 'Combat Statistics' Max -2 HP: 74 (d8)x2 + Barbarian (d12)x2 + Rogue (d8)x4 + CON (2)x8 Init: +05 (5) BAB: +06 (1) + Barbarian (2) + Rogue (3) CMB: +06 + STR(0) CMD: 22 (10) + BAB (06) + STR (00) + DEX (05) + Dodge (01) Speed: 40 ft. (30) - Encumbrance (--) + Misc (--) + Class (10) Vision: Normal Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Energy Resistance: 'Defense' AC: 23 (10) + DEX (05) + Dodge (01) + Armor (07) Flat: 17 (10) + + Armor (07) Touch: 16 (10) + DEX (05) + Dodge (01) Fort: +09 (02) + S (03) + B (03) + R (01) Reflex: +09 (05) + S (00) + B (00) + R (04) Will: +04 (00) + S (03) + B (00) + R (01) Notes: Will Save is +02 when Mud & Lump share consciousness. 'Offense' |-|Kukri (+01 Cold Iron)= Melee: +13 (06) + DEX (05) + WF (01) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d04+6 (1d04) + DEX (05) + Magic (01) Crit: 18/x2 Type: Slashing Special: TWF +11 Attack |-|Kukri (+01 Mithril)= Melee: +13 (06) + DEX (05) + WF (01) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d04+6 (1d04) + DEX (05) + Magic (01) Crit: 18/x2 Type: Slashing Special: TWF +11 Attack |-|Starknife (+01 Mithril)= Melee: +13 (06) + DEX (05) + WF (01) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d04+1 (1d04) + Magic (01)* Crit: 20/x3 Type: Piercing Special: TWF +11 Attack Range: 20 ft. |-|Dagger (+01)= Melee: +12 (06) + DEX (05) + Magic (01)* Damage: 1d04+1 (1d04) + Magic (01)* Crit: 19/x2 Type: Piercing/Slashing Special: TWF +09 Attack, *Also has 2 non-magical daggers Range: 10 ft. Notes: If any weapon is equipped as off-hand, DEX damage bonus is halved. 'Racial Traits' +2 to One Ability Score: +02 Dexterity Bonus Feat: Dodge Skilled: +1 Skill Point per Level 'Class Features' |-|Unchained Barbarian= Fast Movement: +10' Base Speed Rage: +02 Attack, Damage, Will Saves, HP/HD; -02 AC; 08 Rnds/Day Danger Sense: +01 Saves & AC vs Traps, +01 Perception vs Surprise Rage Power: (Guarded Stance) +01 Dodge Bonus to AC while Raging Uncanny Dodge: Cannot be Flat-Footed, Retain DEX vs Invisible Flanked only by Rogue 4 levels higher (UD x2 = IUD) |-|Knife Master Unchained Rogue= Finesse Training: Bonus Feat - Weapon Finesse, DEX Bonus to Kukri Damage Hidden Blade: +½ Lvl to Sleight of Hand for Concealing Small Blades Sneak Stab: +2d8 Precision Damage w/ Knives; +2d4 Precision Damage w/ Other Weapons Evasion: If Reflex Save for Half, Reflex Save for None Instead Rogue Talent: (Combat Trick) Gain a Combat Feat (Quick Draw) Blade Sense: +1 Dodge Bonus to AC vs Light Blades Debilitating Injury: Bewildered (-2 AC) Debilitating Injury: Disoriented (-2 Attack) Debilitating Injury: Hampered (All speeds ½, no 5' Steps) Rogue Talent: (Weapon Talent) Gain Weapon Focus (Starknife) Uncanny Dodge: Cannot be Flat-Footed, Retain DEX vs Invisible Flanked only by Rogue 4 levels higher (UD x2 = IUD) |-|Fractured Mind Spiritualist= Favored Class Bonus: +1 Phantom HP (x02) Emotional Spellcasting: Psychic Spellcasting based on Charisma Phantom: Spiritual Ally that can Manifest in a Variety of Ways Phantom Link: Communication Across Any Distance, Share Magic Item Slots Etheric Tether: Physical/Ectoplasmic Manifestations have 50' Range w/out Spiritualist Concentration Share Spells: Share Spells w/ Phantom, Ignoring Type/Target Restrictions Shared Consciousness: Housing Phantom w/in Consciousness Grants Bonuses Bonded Senses: Share Senses w/ Manifested Phantom (Standard Action) 'Spells' Caster Level: 04 (02) + Misc (02) Concentration: +06 (04) + Stat (02) |-|Cantrips= 05 Known, Unlimited Use Detect Magic Guidance Mending Message Stabilize |-|Level 1 = 03 Known, 03/day (02) + Bonus (01) Burst of Adrenaline Burst of Insight Mage Armor |-|Level 2 = 00 Known, 00/day (00) + Bonus (00) |-|Level 3 = 00 Known, 00/day (00) + Bonus (00) |-|Level 4 = 00 Known, 00/day (00) + Bonus (00) |-|Level 5 = 00 Known, 00/day (00) + Bonus (00) 'Character Traits' Magical Knack (Magic): +2 Caster Level (APG) Spirit Sense (Faith): +2 Perception to Avoid Surprise/Detect Invisible & Incorporeal (UC) 'Feats' Skill Focus (Phantom): Diplomacy (Shared Consciousness Only) Skill Focus (Phantom): Sense Motive (Shared Consciousness Only) Dodge (Human Bonus): +1 AC TWF (Lvl 01): Fight w/ Weapon in Each Hand Weapon Focus (Lvl 03): +1 Attack w/ Starknife Weapon Finesse (UCR 01): Use DEX Bonus TH w/ Light Wpns Weapon Focus (UCR Talent): +1 Attack w/ Kukri Xtra Rogue Talent (Lvl 05): TrapSpotter (AutoPerception w/in 10' of Trap Quick Draw (UCR Talent): Draw Weapon as Free Action Barroom Brawler (Lvl 07): Gain Combat Feat for 1 Minute 1/Day 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks (A): 56 = (04) x 04 + Class (08) x 04 + Race (01) x 08 Background Ranks (B): 16 = [ Base (02) x 08] Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics +15 | 8 - | 3 5 (DEX) -1 - - | +4 Jump (40' Move) Appraise +05 | 2 | 3 0 (INT) - - | Bluff +02 | 0 - | 0 2 (CHA) - - | Climb +04 | 2 - | 3 0 (STR) -1 - - | Craft +00 | 0 | 0 0 (INT) - - | Diplomacy +06 | 1 - | 3 2 (CHA) - - | +3 w/ Shared Consciousness Disable Device +17 | 8 - | 3 5 (DEX) -1 2 - | MW Tools Disguise +02 | 0 - | 0 2 (CHA) - - | Escape Artist +04 | 0 - | 0 5 (DEX) -1 - - | Fly -- | 0 - | 0 5 (DEX) -1 - - | Handle Animal +06 | 1 | 3 2 (CHA) - - | Heal +00 | 0 - | 0 0 (WIS) - - | Intimidate +06 | 1 - | 3 2 (CHA) - - | K. Arcana +04 | 1 - | 3 0 (INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering +04 | 1 - | 3 0 (INT) - - | K. Engineering +04 | 1 | 3 0 (INT) - - | K. Geography +04 | 1 | 3 0 (INT) - - | K. History +04 | 1 | 3 0 (INT) - - | K. Local +11 | 8 - | 3 0 (INT) - - | K. Nature +04 | 1 - | 3 0 (INT) - - | K. Nobility +04 | 1 | 3 0 (INT) - - | K. Planes +04 | 1 - | 3 0 (INT) - - | K. Religion +04 | 1 - | 3 0 (INT) - - | Linguistics +04 | 1 | 3 0 (INT) - - | Perception +11 | 8 - | 3 0 (WIS) - - | Perform +02 | 0 | 0 2 (CHA) - - | Profession +00 | 0 | 0 0 (WIS) - - | Ride +08 | 1 - | 3 5 (DEX) -1 - - | Sense Motive +04 | 1 - | 3 0 (WIS) - - | +3 w/ Shared Consciousness Sleight of Hand +15 | 8 | 3 5 (DEX) -1 - - | +2 to Conceal Light Blade Spellcraft +04 | 1 - | 3 0 (INT) - - | Stealth +15 | 8 - | 3 5 (DEX) -1 - - | Survival +04 | 1 - | 3 0 (WIS) - - | Swim +04 | 2 - | 3 0 (STR) -1 - - | Use Magic Device +06 | 1 - | 3 2 (CHA) - - | Notes: 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Street Urchin's Outfit - - lb Hero | Sleeves of Many Garments 200.00 gp 1.00 lb Hero | Quick Runner's Shirt 1000.00 gp - lb Hero | +1 Mithril Breastplate 5200.00 gp 15.00 lb Hero | Blinkback Belt 5000.00 gp 2.00 lb Hero | +1 StarKnife (Mithril) 3524.00 gp 1.50 lb BB Belt | +1 Dagger 2302.00 gp 1.00 lb BB Belt | Dagger (02) 4.00 gp 2.00 lb BB Belt | Bandolier - gp - lb Hero | +1 Kukri (Cold Iron) 4316.00 gp 2.00 lb Bndlr | Dagger 2.00 gp 1.00 lb Bndlr | Thieves' Tools (Concealable) 190.00 gp 0.50 lb Bndlr | Muleback Cords 1000.00 gp 0.25 lb Hero | +1 Kukri (Mithril) 3008.00 gp 1.00 lb Hero | Cestus (Mithril) 505.00 gp 0.50 lb Hero | Handy Haversack 2000.00 gp 5.00 lb Hero | MM Rod (Lesser Extend) 3000.00 gp - lb Hvrsack | 5 lbs Wand (CLW, 50) 750.00 gp - lb Hvrsack | Wand (Enlarge Person, 50) 750.00 gp - lb Hvrsack | Ioun Torch 75.00 gp - lb Hvrsack | Bedroll - gp - lb Hvrsack | 5 lbs Iron Pot - gp - lb Hvrsack | 4 lbs Mess Kit - gp - lb Hvrsack | 1 lb Soap - gp - lb Hvrsack | ½ lb Waterskin (02) - gp - lb Hvrsack | 8 lbs Rope (Silk, 50') 10.00 gp - lb Hvrsack | 5 lbs Grappling Hook - gp - lb Hvrsack | 4 lbs Torches (10) - gp - lb Hvrsack |10 lbs Trail Rations - gp - lb Hvrsack |10 lbs Waterproof Bag - gp - lb Hvrsack | ½ lb Caltrops - gp - lb Hvrsack | 2 lbs Belt Pouch - gp 0.50 lb Hero | Tindertwigs (10) - gp - lb Pouch | Totals: 32836.00 gp 33.25 lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: 00-100 101-200 201-300 300 600 1500 |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 33000.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 33000.00 gp Carried Inventory: -32836.00 gp Consumed items: - gp Living accommodations: - 100.00 gp Total: 64.00 gp |-|Coins= Platinum: Gold: 64 Silver: Copper: Total: 64 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 0 Initial GP: 150 NAMEOFADVENTURE Date Completed XP: 0 Gold: 0 'Level Up Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: +1 STAT Class Taken: FC Point: HP, Skill, Other, None HP: ? = + Class(?) + CON(?) + FC(?) BAB: +0 to +? Fort: +0 to +? Ref: +0 to +? Will: +0 to +? Class Features: Spells: Feats: Adventure Skills: ? = + Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: |-|Future Ideas= 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 'Phantom' |-|Basics= Name: Lump Species: Phantom (Dedication) Class Skill: Survival Dutiful Strike: +2/1d8+1 vs Master's Last Attacker Manifestation: Ethereal, Shared Consciousness, Ectoplasmic, Incoporeal Phase Lurch: Bypass Solid Objects Iron Will: Shared w/ Master when Shared Consciousness Phantom Link: Communication over Distance, Shared Item Slots Share Spells: Cast spells w/ Target of Self on Phantom Slam Damage: 2x 1d6+1 Size: Medium Speed: 30' Space: 5' Reach: 5' Senses: Darkvision (60') Init: +02 HP: 22 (Max -2) HD: 2d10 + CON(1)x2 + FC(2) |-|Stats= STR: 12 (+1) DEX: 15 (+2) CON: 13 (+1) INT: 07 (-2) WIS: 10 (+0) CHA: 14 (+2) |-|Defense= AC: 16 + Natural (04) + DEX (02) Flat: 14 + Natural (04) Touch: 12 + DEX (02) Fort: +01 (00) + CON (00) Ref: +05 (03) + DEX (02) Will: +05 (03) + WIS (02) CMD: 15 + STR (01) + DEX (02) + BAB (02) |-|Offense= Melee: +04 (02) + DEX (02) Slam x2 Damage: 1d6+01 + STR (01) CMB: +03 (02) + STR (01) |-|Skills= Acrobatics: +02 (00) + CS (00) + DEX (02) Appraise: -02 (00) + CS (00) + INT (-2) Bluff: +02 (00) + CS (03) + CHA (02) Climb: +01 (00) + CS (00) + STR (01) Diplomacy: +07 (02) + CS (03) + CHA (02) Disguise: +02 (00) + CS (00) + CHA (02) Escape Artist: +02 (00) + CS (00) + DEX (02) Fly: +02 (00) + CS (03) + DEX (02) Heal: +00 (00) + CS (00) + WIS (00) Intimidate: +06 (01) + CS (03) + CHA (02) Perception: +05 (02) + CS (03) + WIS (00) Ride: +02 (00) + CS (00) + DEX (02) Sense Motive: +05 (02) + CS (03) + WIS (00) Stealth: +06 (01) + CS (03) + DEX (02) Survival: +00 (00) + CS (03) + WIS (00) Swim: +01 (00) + CS (00) + STR (01) 'Approvals' *'Level 8' - FrancisJohn (Judge) - 12/12/2017 *'Level 8' - ???? (Non-Judge) - DATE Category:Awaiting Approval Category:Something's Afoot